Mumbles
by crimsonnette
Summary: Missing moment from HBP. Sometimes it takes a near death experience to realize just what is important in life... Ron/Hermione oneshot


_**A/N: Set during HBP, though I know it doesn't fit quite perfectly with the book…enjoy! Please leave reviews, I have a few more one shot ideas I may post!**_

At long last, the hospital wing was quiet, dim and mostly deserted. In the wake of all the commotion and comings and goings of visitors throughout the majority of the day, Hermione felt the stillness bring with it a sort of calming peace. She had shuffled in and out of the wing all day, allowing Ron's family to visit as they arrived without having to break Madam Pomfrey's "6 visitor maximum" rule, but was happy to finally get to sit by his side uninterrupted. His parents, eventually convinced Ron would in fact make a full recovery, left for the Burrow on the condition he write to them the moment he awoke. Hermione suspected that, had there not been so much work to do for the Order, they might've stayed longer; but with a tearful goodbye Mrs. Weasley and her husband left their youngest son's side. His siblings followed suit shortly after, and eventually even Harry decided it was time for bed, promising to return in the morning.

Hermione had no intention of leaving, and perhaps Madam Pomfrey sensed this, for instead of shooing her out she simply warned Hermione that the lights would be dimming shortly before leaving the room. She pulled up the chair that had been occupied by Ron's mother most of the day and sat by his side. For a long while there was little noise other than Ron's slow breathing, a snore escaping every once in a while. A ball of guilt and worry had wound itself tightly in Hermione's stomach the moment she heard he had been poisoned, and it had not diminished despite her frequent reminders that he was going to be alright.

She wrung her hands worriedly, thinking of how much time she had wasted ignoring Ron this year. All the months spent voluntarily separating herself from him, making snide remarks at his expense when she had to be in his presence…

 _And for what?_ , she thought to herself bitterly, _because he fancied someone else?_

Hermione shook her head at the childishness of it all. Yes, she had come to the realization not too long ago that she was undoubtedly in love with Ron; and yes, the way he had acted in the weeks leading up to him getting together with Lavender had hurt her feelings…but ultimately, he was her best friend, whom she cared deeply for. She should've been supportive of him being with someone that made him happy, should have been thankful to still have him as a friend and enjoyed spending time with him. If he had not survived, if Harry had not been as quick as he was…

The thought of what could have happened sent a physical shudder through her. Hermione knew she would have deeply regretted her actions if Ron had not survived, and was only attempting to surmount the guilt by assuring herself she had learned her lesson. She had no way of knowing just how dangerous their journey would soon become, but even then she came to the realization that any one of them could succumb to a fate like this. She and Ron would still have arguments, of that she was sure (she smiled in spite of herself at the absurdity of trying to promise otherwise); but Hermione vowed to never go that far again. Her parents had always told her to never go to bed angry with someone you love, but it wasn't until now that she took it to heart. Ron could have died not knowing how much she cared about him—friend or otherwise—and the thought of that was crushing.

"I'm sorry, miss", Madam Pomfrey said suddenly, and despite the softness of her voice Hermione jumped. "I've got to administer his final doses of potion, you can come back in a few minutes".

Hermione nodded and quietly scooted her chair back, leaving the nurse to look after Ron. For what felt like the hundredth time that day, she waited just outside the wing until she would be allowed back in. after a few minutes (which seemed to take ages), Madam Pomfrey poked her head out.

"All done! Now, normally I don't allow guests to stay this late…" she looked pointedly at Hermione. "But, considering the circumstances, and the fact he's the only patient at the moment, I suppose we can make an exception for tonight." Hermione smiled in gratitude. "Well, go on dear! He's awake!"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat. She wasn't sure how Ron would react to her being there, especially after the rift that had grown between them. Would he, like her, realize it was stupid to have fought for so long? Would he forgive her immediately the way she had him? Or would he ask her to leave, disgusted she had the guts to even show up in the first place?

Then again, there had been the mumbles he had made in his sleep, the ones that sounded an awful lot like…

It was too late to worry about what would happen—she had reached the foot of his bed, entering his curtained area shyly. _This was easier when he asleep_ , she thought to herself.

Ron's face was just as pale as it was before, and it seemed he was still too weak to sit up on his own. He was propped up by pillows, and despite his current state he seemed surprised ( _in a good way_ , she allowed herself to think) to see her.

"Oh- its you, Hermione!" Ron managed half a smile. "She said I had a visitor, but I didn't think—well, after what a prat I've been, I was afraid you wouldn't want to—"

"You?!" Hermione replied, a little shocked. A weight seemed to be lifting off her shoulders. "I'm the one who has been acting like a prat. I was afraid you wouldn't want me to be here", she finished in a small voice.

"Of course I want you here!" Ron replied. Hermione flushed slightly at this, but Ron held his gaze. "It's a damn sight better than Lavender, I can tell you that". Hermione looked up and caught him rolling his eyes. "Though I must say, I am sorta surprised she isn't here…"

"Oh, erm…" Hermione shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably, still standing at the foot of his bed. "Right, well, she _was_ here, earlier, but I don't think she will be coming back…"

"Really?" asked Ron, sounding cheerful rather than disappointed. "Why? What happened?" He could tell she didn't want to answer, as her eyes seemed to be looking at anything other than him. "Hermione? What happened?" She finally met his eyes and gave a little sigh.

"Well, she was pretty put out already by the time she got here, because nobody had told her the news about you, and she had to hear it through the grapevine."

"Good call" Ron interjected.

"Then she kept saying that, as your girlfriend, she had a right to know what was happening, and pushed everyone aside so she could get near you. Shortly after she got here, you started mumbling in your sleep, though nobody could make out what you were saying. She kept coaxing you, surely thinking you were trying to call out to her, and she finally got you to repeat yourself….only this time, it sounded like you said, erm…" She trailed off, staring intently at the bed post.

"What is it?" Ron said almost impatiently. "What did I say?"

"Well, who knows for sure, but…well, it sounded like you said my name," her face was noticeably pink now, "Hermione." She paused. "Lavender went ballistic, accused you of cheating on her with me, or that I must have hexed you, or that it was everyone's fault for letting me get to you before she did…" Hermione finally looked at Ron, who had an amused look on his face. "I tried to explain that nothing had happened," she said quickly. "I told her, if anything, you probably said my name because you were dreaming you were having a row with me…it didn't help, she stormed out anyway."

"Hmm…" Ron seemed to ponder this. "I wasn't". He looked intently at Hermione, though she gave him a slightly confused look. "I wasn't dreaming we were having a row" he clarified.

"O-oh", she said, her tone a little surprised.

"No," Ron continued, and despite having been weakened by the poison, his voice remained strong, and he looked right into her eyes as he spoke. "I suppose I wasn't really dreaming about much of anything, must've been thanks to whatever Pomfrey gave me. It was more like I was drifting in and out of consciousness, able to grasp bits of what was going on 'round me. Somehow I sensed you were here…I don't know if I heard you say something or what, but somehow I knew. And it hit me, even as I was half asleep, that you were the one I wanted to be here more than anyone else".

Hermione's eyes grew wide, barely believing what she was hearing. Still, Ron was not blushing as he normally might (she could not say the same), and he spoke in a simple, matter of fact voice.

"I don't remember actually saying your name, but I'm not surprised I did. I know that I'd been thinking a lot about you, and how much I missed you…" he paused, a sly smile on his face. "Plus maybe my subconscious knew that was one way to get rid of Lavender…" He laughed lightly, but Hermione, still in shock, could barely make any noise.

"Ron…" she said, breathless, "I-I never would have guessed—"

"No, I suppose you wouldn't, I'm usually a git when it comes to stuff like this." He smiled slightly at her and, finally regaining control of her motor skills, Hermione returned it. "I don't know, I guess maybe it's the near death experience, but I've sort of realized what's important." His face grew serious and, echoing her earlier thoughts, said "Things are getting bad out there, and I imagine they're going to get worse before they get better. It just seems dumb to waste time not being open about stuff like that".

Hermione nodded. "You're right…" A sudden mischievous smile appeared on her face. "You know, Lavender almost tried to kick me out of here….I told her if she did, I could arrange a hex to make her face match Marrietta's…."

Ron actually laughed this time. "You never cease to amaze…"

He yawned, suddenly looking very tired.

"You should rest", Hermione told him in a stern voice.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron replied begrudgingly, though his eyes had already begun to close.

Hermione resumed her position next to him, and once his breathing had grown more steady she looked down at his hand, lying palm down on the mattress in front of her. Slowly and gingerly she placed hers next to his, letting her last few fingers lay softly on top of his. Though Ron's eyes never opened, he lifted his hand up, encompassed hers fully into his own, then rested them back on the bed. Snores followed soon after, and though she was surprised by his action she felt herself grin, and did not let go as she lay her head next to their now entwined hands and closed her eyes.


End file.
